Twilight Shuffle
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: All right, here are the rules: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Turn your iPod on and set it to shuffle. Write a ficlet inspired by each song that plays. You MUST stop when the song ends! Do ten of these, then post them.


All right, here are the rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn your iPod on and set it to shuffle.

Write a ficlet inspired by each song that plays. You MUST stop when the song ends!!!

Do ten of these, then post them.

-- Putting my iPod of shuffle is a very strange thing because I have so many different types of music. Don't laugh, but here it goes!

Put your hands on me by Vanessa Carlton

Nessie's POV

I know they worry about me, no matter what Nahuel says. They worry, it's their nature, but I love my parents with all my heart. But Jake, I know he worries almost as much if not just as much. I don't even know why but I always feel connected him, no matter how old I look or act. He's always there for me. I just want them to stop worrying. I love them with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that.

Simple and Clean by Utadu Hikaru

Edward's POV

I broke my promise… I broke it to… It's so hard to think her name now. Bella… my Bella… My phone ringing.

"Edward?" Alice. She… was the only one who even tried to connect with me anymore. They have all given up on me. All of them. It's so hard to let go. Not only of… her, but my family, my soul, meaning for life. I let the phone slide out of my hand with a slight thud on the floor. What I would give to have my angel in my arms again. I can't do this anymore, the future never scared me when she was with me.

For all that I am by A*teens

Rosalie's POV

"Shut up," I shouted as I stormed inside. It was stupid, it was a stupid argument. I don't even know why I even bother anymore. It felt like days that I was crouched in my… er… our room. I checked the clock, 1 and a half hour have passed… great… Suddenly I felt a pair of arms encircling my waist.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. It was rare and strange when Emmett was serious, but when he was I couldn't help but my heart melt. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"No, I'm sorry." That's all that was needed to be said, he loved me and that's all that mattered.

Listen by Beyonce

Leah's POV

They don't understand, none of them do. Those lucky bastards, just look at a girl and perfect happy ending. Ugh… no happy ending for me. Even the guy who could even begin to understand imprints on a little monster. Who do you turn to when everyone hates you?

Leah? Seth asked annoyingly in my head.

What?! I yelled mentally.

You okay?

Am I ever? I snarled phasing in the heart of the forest retrieving my clothes. I had to get out of here, see the world. Maybe, I'll find my own happy ever after. They never listen to me, so why should I have to listen to them? Without I a second thought I began sprinting home, threw together some clothes and money only leaving this behind.

I'm leaving Seth, mom, Goodbye. I hope one day we meet again.

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

Jacob's POV

Get a hold of yourself Black; I mumbled knocking on the cottage door. Edward (of course) answered, already knowing what I was going to ask. Of course he did, he already knew. In fact, his expression reminded a lot of Charlie's. Not what I expected, sort of a happy sad. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I would like your permission to marry your daughter," I said quietly knowing he would hear perfectly. He nodded slowly half smiling. I stared shocked at him. "What? No breaking my bones? Strangling me?"

"No, that would destroy my little girl." Little girl… his little girl. "Realize you're the only man I would trust with her."

You should have lied

Nessie's POV

My Jake… my jake belonged to… mom? I couldn't say anything. I just stared, jaw slacked, before I took off running. It didn't matter, I could hear their screams and shouts behind me. It didn't matter, mom and Jake were after me, but I was almost as fast as my father. Why did they have to answer my question? Why did I have to ask? So that's where I stopped, by river, I crumpled into a heap, tears rolling down my face. Jake and mom… No it's so wrong. Where was my daddy? Daddy…

"Nessie," he whispered as I buried my face in his arms. "It's alright, it's over."

"They should have lied."

Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

Jacob's POV Eclipse

Stupid Bloodsucker… Why the hell gave him the right to take her life away? If the world was the way it was supposed to be, he would've died during Dracula's time and Bella would be with me and safe. She wouldn't have to change to be with me. Why the heck does she not get this? Oh yea, because she's Bella and dying to be a Corpse Bride is so her. Only in my dreams is Bella there, telling that bloodsucker that she was leavin' forever and that she was coming with me. Only in my dreams, and now I'm here in a mangled mess. Leah, why do you have to be so proud? Ugh, and I'm the one in all this crap.

Sharada by Skye Sweetnam

Bella's POV

"So they really think they're really cool?" Nessie asked me eyebrows high. I chuckled under my breath. Apparently we shielded her in her childhood from the stupid girls. High school was interesting to say the least with my daughter. Not only was she like me and Edward, but she was just different. Original, a quality that is hard to come by sometimes in high school.

"Yeah," I shook my head.

"And I thought Auntie Alice was crazy about pink," she rolled her eyes. Oh gosh I loved my daughter.

What have you done by Within Temptation

OC POV

It was our battle from the beginning. It would inevitably come to this. We were enemies from birth, destined to fight to death. I pulled back my hood, gasps erupted from the opposing side. We entered the center of the field. Three pairs of footsteps. Me alone, her seated upon a great russet colored wolf.

I drew my sword designed to be as powerful and sharp as Vampire teeth. The wolf bared his teeth. It was then that the battle began.

I am Aro's son.

Shadow land by Lion king cast

Nessie's POV

Shadow land, it's what has seemed to become of our home. The smiles and laughter that used to be here seemed to all disappeared. They try to hide it from me, but it never works, I see right through them. Even up to when Mom handed me the backpack and made me promise to run if I needed to, I knew the truth. Momma put me on top of Jake's back, and kissed my forehead. If it comes to this, I will always remember my home and my family. I will belong to no other clan, and we will continue even if it means only me, Jake, Alice, and Jasper live on. I love you mom and dad. I promise I will always remember and love you. Oh please don't leave me.


End file.
